


Ending To A First Bad Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Dance, Friendship, Gen, General, Growing Up, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Parties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, School Dances, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace felt bad after the way she acted at the dance, Five-O decided to make sure that her friends, & class gets the best winter formal, She has a surprise for her father, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace felt bad after the way she acted at the dance, Five-O decided to make sure that her friends, & class gets the best winter formal, She has a surprise for her father, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was a perfect end to a wonderful night, The Winter Formal for Grace's school went off without any hitches, this time. The First Time, It was a nightmare, with the terrorists, & threats of guns, that no one would want to go through again, So Five-O decided to put one on, & had the new Governor's blessing, & extra security, that Commander Steve McGarrett had requested, when he & his team brought up the idea to her.

 

Grace looked so beautiful, It brought a tear to Danny's eye, as he watched his daughter having so much fun, & being around her friends, "God, I think I am gonna lose my little monkey forever", he thought to himself, as he watched on, His ohana came up to join him, & watched too, then Steve said to him, "You aren't losing her, Danny, She is just growing up," "Doesn't mean I don't like it", The Blond replied sadly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "She is gonna always need you, Brah, You are her #1 guy in her life, That's never gonna change, okay ?", Danny smiled, & said feeling better, & kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Babe", The Ex-Surfer smiled, & said, "No problem", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly put a arm around his shoulder, & said, "Come on, Dude, Let's have some fun", The Handsome Native said, as they all went to watch closer, & keep an eye on the kids, as they went to the punch table.

 

Captain Lou Grover said with a smile, "Yeah, Let's not let the sadness ruin our night, Let's get our dance on", & they all had a blast dancing with each other, as Danny kept an eye on Grace from the corner of his eye. Grace could tell that something was bothering her Danno, & she knew it had to do with the way, that she was acting. She said to Will Grover, "Can you arrange for them to play **_Run Around Sue by Dion_** , & have them say it's from Gracie to her Danno ?", Her boyfriend nodded, they shared a quick kiss, & when the song finished, Will ran to do what Grace asked.

 

"Come on, Danno, Let's bring some fun into this party," The Young Teenager said, as she dragged her father to the dance floor, Danny looked at his friends, "Go ahead, & have fun, Danno", Steve said encouragingly, "Go for it, Danny", Kono said, "Enjoy, Bruddah", Chin added, & the handsome native put an arm around his cousin's shoulder. "Show off those dancing skills & moves, Williams !", Lou exclaimed with a smile, The Big Man stood besides Steve, as they all watched. The Requested Song came on, Grace & Danny were dancing perfectly in sync, & the Five-O Ohana were cheering them on, "I love you, Danno", Grace said, as she hugged her father, as they danced to the tune, "Love you, Monkey, Always & Forever", It was the perfect ending to the first bad night.

 

The End.


End file.
